Cancer: The Killer Disease
by mrmuscle
Summary: Jimmy has cancer.
1. Chapter 1: Surprises

No own JN. Read and Review. I was givin inspiration for this story from reading TeeJayVortex's Because you live story. If you reading this, thank you. Well, enjoy.

_**Cancer: The Killer Disease **_

Chapter 1: Surprises

"Ha-Ha!" laughed Cindy.

"What's so funny?" asked an angry Jimmy.

"You and your invention." answered a laughing Cindy.

Jimmy, instead of arguing, simply walks away. He is not in the mood for arguing. In fact, since 9:30 that morning, the only emotion he was feeling was anger and sadness.

Flashback

"Okay, the next presenter will be Jimmy." said Ms. Fowl.

"Oh great!" said Cindy.

"Shut it!" warned Jimmy.

Cindy was a little taken back by Jimmy's edgy tone, so she shut up almost immediately.

"As you can tell, I'm not in a good mood, not that any of you care. I will not bore you. I'm just going to say that I'm going to present you will my new invention. It's a detector of…well, it actually tells you when you're going to die. I can show you if you want." said Jimmy.

With that said, the class burst into laughter. This caused Jimmy's anger to explode.

"Shut up. I'm sick of everyone laughing at me, and mocking me for who I am and what I invent. You mock me, but if I was to disappear or die, you'd…never mind. You don't care, none of you." said Jimmy.

Jimmy then burst into tears.

End of flashback

Jimmy's class has been mocking and laughing at him ever since. Luckily, after a few hours, the school day was over. Jimmy burst from the school, angry tears flowing from his eyes. Suddenly, Jimmy started to wheeze, and he became short of breathe. As sudden as it happened, it stopped. He was not asthmatic, so he didn't understand why he was having respiration problems. Nonetheless, his parents made an appointment to see the doctor, which was going to be today. For you see, Jimmy has become short of breathe on several occasions over the past week. He sees his parents parked, ready to drive him to his doctor's appointment. He silently enters the car and closes the door. The whole time they were diving to the doctor's office, Jimmy and his family was silent. Soon, they were at the doctor's office. Jimmy, after exiting the car, walks into the waiting room of the doctor's office; the office was painted white, had an aquarium, and various catalogs about random things. After an hour of waiting, Jimmy goes into the examination room.

"Hello Jimmy. Can you tell me what's wrong?" asked Dr. Rome.

"Lately I've been having problems breathing after a long run or after extreme emotions and stress." explained Jimmy.

"Well, let's have a look." said Dr. Rome.

After 2 hours of medical examinations and blood work and test, the doctor comes into the room.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. It seems that after years of second-hand smoking, you have been diagnosed with lung cancer. Worse than that, it seems that you only have 3 days to live after today. I'm sorry." said Dr. Rome.

Dr. Rome leaves the room. He can hear Jimmy crying behind the door.

_Poor kid._

Soon the Neutron's left and went home. Jimmy, once he got home, runs to his room, still crying heavily. He closes the door and locks it. He runs onto his bed, where he has another wheezing attack. Once the attack is over, he stops crying. That is when Goddard comes and sits on his bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Goddard, in his new mechanical voice.

"I have lung cancer, and after today, I have three days to live!" said Jimmy, with tears running down his cheeks. "Goddard, options!"

"You can accept your death!" said Goddard.

"Only if I have too!" said Jimmy.

"You could commit suicide!" said Goddard.

"Hell No!" said Jimmy. "Sorry about the language."

"It's alright. You can develop a cure!" said Goddard.

"I don't have the time!" exclaimed Jimmy. "I guess I'll just have to accept my death."

Goddard whines and 'Cuddles' with Jimmy.

"How am I going to tell my classmates?" asked Jimmy, to no one in particular.

"Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Jimmy unlocks it, but doesn't open it. Instead, he sits back on his bed.

"Come in!" said Jimmy.

The door opens. In the doorway stand Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen.

"What do you want?" asked Jimmy.

"Were sorry about earlier." said the four friends.

"Apologizes accepted. Now leave!" said Jimmy, with authority.

"What's wrong?" asked Cindy.

"I'm emotionally and physically drained. Now please leave. I'll explain tomorrow at school." said Jimmy.

The four friends look at him with concern, but fulfill his request and leave, closing the door behind them. After they left, Jimmy attempted to fall asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, or is it?


	2. Chapter 2: Concern

No own JN. Thanks for the Reviews. Please continue to read and review.

Chapter 2: Concern

After Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen left Jimmy's house, they went to the Candy Bar. They order some sundaes and sit down.

"What the heck is wrong with Jimmy?" asked Sheen.

"Ya, and why were you being so nice to him Cindy?" asked Carl.

"I was concerned, is all. And I don't know why Jimmy was acting strange." said Cindy.

"Okay Cin, first of all, you were never concerned about Jimmy before. Secondly, you just called Jimmy by his first name, which you almost never do. Are you sure your feeling like yourself?" asked Libby.

"I'm feeling fine!" yelled Cindy, anger present in her voice.

"Calm down, I was only asking." said Libby.

Cindy lets out a huge sigh.

"It's okay. I'm just a bit edgy right now." explained Cindy.

"So we noticed!" commented Libby, Carl, and Sheen simultaneously.

At that moment, Sam comes over and hands everyone his or her sundaes.

"Thank you. Here you go!" said Cindy.

Cindy pays for everyone's snack. Cindy receives strange looks from her friends.

"I thought I'd treat today." said Cindy, answering everyone's silent question.

Everyone starts to eat, except Cindy. She has a far away look in her eyes. Everyone is to busy eating to notice the sudden change in Cindy.

"Here, have this, I don't want it. I'm not really hungry." said Cindy.

Cindy hands her ice cream to Carl, who hesitantly accepts it. Cindy stands up and starts to walk away from the table.

"Where are you going?" asked Libby.

"To do some…um…research." said Cindy.

Before Libby could ask Cindy to explain what she meant, Cindy leaves the candy bar. Libby shrugs and goes back to eating her ice cream treat. Cindy, after leaving the candy bar, walks to Jimmy's house. She walks onto the porch and stops. She could hear Ms. Neutron crying.

_What's going on? Maybe this isn't a good time. _

Cindy turns around and starts to leave, until she realized that someone was tugging on her arm. She quickly turns around, and her eyes land on Jimmy.

"We need to talk. Let's go to the park." said Jimmy, almost silently.

Cindy nods. Jimmy grabs her hand in his, and, together, they slowly go to the park. Upon their arrival, they sit on the swing set. They start to swing slowly. They were silent the entire trip to the park, and now they remain silent, that is, until Jimmy talks, breaking the silence.

"Cindy, what I'm about to say has to be kept a secret, at least until I say this to other people myself."

Cindy nods, confusedly. She notes the seriousness of Jimmy's voice.

"I have lung cancer, and after today, I'll have 3 days to live."

Cindy gasps as her eyes start to water. Jimmy continues his speech.

"They say I got the cancer from years of second-hand smoking. Now, before I die, there are a few things I must do and say, including saying some thing to you. First, I don't hate you; I never did. I find you beautiful, smart, and very attractive. Well, now's my last chance to say this, so here it goes. Cindy, I love you. I always have, ever since I first laid eyes on you. I don't know, if you feel the same about me, but remember this; you are my angel - My shining star. You are my inspiration when I have none. You are the most important person in my life."

Jimmy lets out a big sigh.

"You are going to make somebody very happy later in life." finished Jimmy.

Jimmy gets off the swing set and kisses Cindy. It was a long kiss, one that neither of them will ever forget. They pull away slowly. Cindy hugs Jimmy and starts to cry on his shoulder.

In-between sobs, she asks, "Was that what you had to do? Kiss me?"

"Yes it was. I just wish I could have done that earlier. I love you Cindy, with all my heart."

"I love you too! Dammit, why did God deal you this cruel fate, why? Why!" yelled Cindy.

Cindy continues to cry on Jimmy's shoulder, while Jimmy pats her back, in an attempt to comfort her.

_This is not going the way I had planned. _

Jimmy pulls Cindy away slightly and looks into her eyes. He wipes a tear that is rolling down her cheek.

"That isn't the Cindy I know. The Cindy I know is a strong, independent woman who doesn't take crap from anybody. She would never break down like this, not even because of my disease. Are you the Cindy I knew before, or are you a weak, crybaby who lets people and things trample her?" asked Jimmy.

Cindy stops crying.

"That's what I thought. Come on, I'll walk you home. We won't have too many more moments like this, so we might as well enjoy them." said Jimmy.

Cindy smiled at him, and allowed him to hold he hand. Jimmy took her hand and flashed her a reassuring smile. They walk to Cindy's house. They arrive at her house.

"Please, try not to worry. I'll try everything in my power to get rid of this horrid disease, I promise." said Jimmy.

Jimmy, before he left, gave Cindy a long kiss. They pull away slowly, and they both have shell-shocked looks on their faces. They look at one another, and smile.

"You've had your turn." began Cindy.

Jimmy gave her a confused look.

"Now let me show you how it's done."

Cindy then gave Jimmy a lesson in kissing. She started to kiss him, and then she slowly French kissed him. They kissed like that until they needed oxygen. They pull away slowly. Jimmy collapses on his butt, while Cindy is standing, licking her lips, and smiling. Jimmy looks up at her and smiles at her with the biggest smile ever seen.

"Holy crap!" said Jimmy.

"That is how you kiss somebody, especially if that might be their last kiss ever." said Cindy.

Cindy helps Jimmy up to his feet.

"I'll be right back!" said Cindy.

Cindy runs into her house. A few seconds later, she returns with a small locket.

"I want you to have this." said Cindy.

Jimmy nods, thanks her, gives her a small, lighthearted, goodbye kiss, and crosses his street. He looks at Cindy, blows her a kiss. She blows him one back. Jimmy and Cindy smile at each other, and then Jimmy goes into his house. Little did he know, that might have been his final moment with Cindy alone.


	3. Chapter 3: “My Will Be Done!”

No own JN. Read and Review. Thanks for the reviews. I really apreciate it. Some people say I'm rushing the romance. There is a reason for that, and it will be explained later.

Chapter 3: "My Will Be Done!"

Jimmy, when he got into his house, decided to write his will.

_I won't have much time to live, so I might as well. _

Jimmy grabs a pen and paper and writes out his will. He then signs it, as proof that he wrote it. Jimmy then asks Goddard to record a video will, as sort-of a back up will. Goddard records every word he says.

"If you are listening to this, then I've already passed away. I made a written will, but if you don't believe it is authenticated, I also made this. This is my will. I wish for my dad to have anything of mine that involves ducks or pie. I wish for my mom to have anything non-mechanical that she has understanding about. I wish for Libby to have anything music related. I wish for Cindy to have Goddard and anything mechanical. Carl and Sheen can have anything that involves llamas or Ultralord, and anything else I haven't previously mentioned, or anything I'm going to mention. The lab and everything in it is to be given to Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen, but tell them to be careful. I don't want them to use my electrolife devise or my time machine(s) to bring me back to life. As for any money or gold, ½ is to be given to various charities around the world; the other ½ is to be given, in a 6-way split, to Cindy, Libby, Carl, Sheen, my mom and my dad. Tell Cindy that I love her. Tell my parents that I love them. Tell Carl, Sheen, and Libby that they were the best friends a person could ask for. I will be watching all six of you from heaven, hopefully. As for my classmates, tell Nick and Betty to get a life, and tell the rest of them, except Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen, to kiss my ass! Do not sell any of my properties or ideas. This is James Isaac Neutron, who approves this will and everything contained in it. Thank You! Oh, and if you have any questions, please refer to my written will, which contains this information with more specifics as to who these people are! This is Jimmy, and I'm out of here."

With that, Goddard stopped recording the will. Jimmy, after recording the will, looks at the locket Cindy gave him. It contained two pictures; one of each side of the locket. On the left side, it contained a picture of the gang when they were right about to exit that uncharted island Jimmy and Cindy were stranded on. Looking at that picture made Jimmy reminisce about what happened on the island.

Flashback

"Are you guys coming or not?" asked Libby.

"Ya, Lets get this mirage on the road!" yelled Sheen.

Cindy looks at Jimmy with her puppy-dog eyes. Jimmy looks at her back.

"Cindy, we have to leave. I don't think we have any other choice." said Jimmy.

Cindy gets a sad look on her face. Jimmy doesn't know what to do, and then he gets a brilliant idea. Jimmy looks at Cindy again.

"We can't say." began Jimmy "But that doesn't mean the memory can't stay." finished Jimmy.

Cindy looks at him strangely.

"I'll be right back." said Jimmy.

Jimmy runs to the hovercar and pulls out his hypercube. Out of the hypercube, he pulls out a digital camera. Cindy, getting the idea, stands in front of the hovercar. Jimmy sets the camera up on a stand, and runs to the hovercar. He stands next to Cindy and puts his arm around her. They all smile as the camera takes the picture.

End of Flashback

Jimmy starts to tear up a little as he looks at the picture. He wipes his eyes and looks at the second picture. It is of Cindy. She is wearing a blue dress and a golden tiara. In the middle of the tiara is the pearl Jimmy gave her on the island. Cindy is smiling in the picture. In the middle, between the two pictures, are an inscription and a note. He removes the note, and reads the inscription.

The inscription reads "Where ever you go, never forget us or me".

Jimmy closes the locket, sets it down on his dresser, and reads the note.

The note says "I hope you remember the first picture. It was right before we left that island. The second picture is me dressed up for my dance recital. Yes, I still have the pearl you gave me! I was going to give you this for a Christmas or birthday present, but due to your…disease, I thought I'd give it to you early. I hope you survive; I really do, but if you don't survive, don't forget us, especially me. You made a courageous step by telling me how you felt about me. I will always admire you for that. I love you too! I hope you find a way out of this.

Your Girlfriend, Cindy Vortex"

Jimmy, after reading the letter, runs to his lab. He is going to try one thing, the only thing he could think of, to save his life. This was either going to kill him, or make him stronger.


	4. Chapter 4: At Death’s Door

No Own JN. Read and Review. Sorry about the short chapter, I wrote it in a rush. The next chapter will be a lot longer, I swear!

* * *

Chapter 4: At Death's Door

Jimmy enters the lab. He goes to his failed experiments shelve and pulls out his total mega health boosting capsules. He puts the capsules on the table and takes out his 'death-time finder' - the experiment that was ridiculed by his class. He was going to find out when he was going to die.

_Why not, I'm going to die anyways, I might as well. _

Jimmy used the machine and was surprised at the answer.

It said, "You're already knocking on deaths door, and are awaiting an answer."

Jimmy, while trying to comprehend the answer, uses the capsules. As soon as he does, he starts to cough up blood, and his breathing becomes restricted. Jimmy's face becomes red, as well as his body. Then his body becomes pale, and he passes out. The last thing he heard was ambulance sirens.


	5. Chapter 5: He'she's

No own JN. Read and Review. This is proebely one of the final chapters in this story. I will proebly do a sequal. P.S. I'm still grounded, but i snuck on to the computer and decided to post this treat. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 "He's…he's…" 

The ambulance comes to Jimmy's lab. Goddard opens the door, and the ambulance crew puts Jimmy on a stretcher. They exit the lab just as Jimmy's parents come out to see what all the commotion was about. Once Jimmy's mom sees Jimmy on the stretcher, she faints. Jimmy's dad, ignoring his wife at the moment, rushes to Jimmy's side.

"What happened?" asked Jimmy's dad, tears swelling in his eyes.

Before the ambulance crew could answer, Goddard barks, attracting the attention of Jimmy's dad while the ambulance crew puts Jimmy in the ambulance. As Jimmy is pulled into the ambulance, Cindy runs over. She tries to get on the ambulance, but is stopped.

"Who are you?" asked an ambulance member.

"I'm Cindy Vortex, Jimmy's girlfriend, and I want on, now!" said Cindy, her anger growing.

"Okay, get on." said the ambulance member.

Cindy gets on the ambulance and the ambulance member closes the door. They speed off to the hospital. Cindy takes Jimmy's hand in hers. It has a pulse, but it is ice cold.

"Doc, Jimmy's hand is ice cold. Isn't there anything you can do about it?" asked Cindy, concern present in her voice.

The ambulance doctor checks Jimmy's hand, and confirms that it is indeed ice cold. The doctor also notices an irregularity in Jimmy's pulse.

"Cindy, unfortunately, there is nothing I can do. Furthermore, I'm sorry to inform you that…that…you friend is dying." said the ambulance doctor.

"No. Come on Jimmy, don't move towards the light. Please, don't die!" said Cindy, who is almost at the point of hysterics.

"Miss Vortex, please calm down!" said the ambulance doctor.

Cindy calms down, but only a little. The ambulance doctor rechecks the pulse; there is none. The doctor gets out the EMT (?) machine.

"Stand back." said the ambulance doctor.

Cindy takes a few steps back.

"Clear!" said the ambulance doctor.

The ambulance doc uses the machine on Jimmy. Jimmy bounces up once, and then falls back down. There is still no pulse, so the ambulance doc tries again. He keeps trying until they arrived at the hospital. They try 10 different things at the hospital. After about 1 hour, they pronounce Jimmy dead. The doctors go out of the room and out into the hallway where not only Cindy, but also Libby, Carl, Sheen, and Jimmy's parents were. The doctor looks at them sadly.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Jimmy, well, he's…he's…he's no longer with us." said the doctor, at that, Ms. Neutron and Cindy start to ball their eyes out. Jimmy's dad puts his arms around Jimmy's mom, trying to comfort her. As for Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen give her a hug. They all knew how much she loved Jimmy. Cindy and Jimmy's mom continue to cry. They all leave the hospital, trying to comfort Cindy or Jimmy's mom. They continue to cry until they get to their separate homes, where they fall asleep. This is going to be one of the saddest days all of them have ever had.


	6. Chapter 6: Funeral

I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Please read and review. This is a short and very sad chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Funeral 

3 days have passed since Jimmy's death. Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy and Jimmy's parents are at the funeral. They sit in the church. Jimmy's body is in a casket. Jimmy's friends, Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen look at him and they each remember a special time with him. Soon, the church fills up with relatives that have come to pay their respects to the man who saved so many countless times. The funeral director speaks.

"We have gathered here today to pay respects to James Isaac Neutron, son and friend to many of us. He had lung cancer; a terrible disease that has taken so many lives. We, as his friends and family, shall pray for his safe accent into heaven. We shall now say the Hail Mary 86 times."

They all say the Hail Mary 86 times, and each time they say it, more and more tears start to come out.

"Now, we shall say the Our Father."

They say the Our Father. As they say the prayer, they feel Jimmy's living presence in the room, even though they all knew he was and is dead.

"Now, if anybody would like to say a few words about James, please come up here now."

The first person to speak about Jimmy was Jimmy's dad, Hugh. Hugh walked up to the podium, with tears in his eyes.

"Jimmy was always a smart boy. He always knew what to do when he had to do it. I must admit, when he spoke, it was hard to follow him sometimes. I never thought his life would end like this. I'm gonna miss him."

Hugh walked away from the podium, somewhat crying. As he walked away, Judy, Jimmy's mom, walked up to the podium. She was almost completely in tears as she spoke.

"Jimmy was a talented boy. Some would say that he was the next Albert Einstein. I would say that he was the best son a mother could have. I'm gonna miss him too."

Jimmy's mom walked away, crying. The next person to go up was Carl. He was also in tears.

"Jimmy was my best friend. He would always use me in experiments, but I didn't care. At least, not at that time. Now I wish he were still alive, so we can conduct more experiments. I'm gonna miss him."

Carl walked away, as Sheen walked up to the podium, also in tears.

"Jimmy was a good friend. He was always there when we needed him most. Now he's gone. I gonna miss him."

Sheen, not thinking of anything more to say, walked away. Libby went up next.

"Jimmy was an excellent friend, mentor, and teacher. I'll miss him."

Libby walked away, in tears. The last person to go up was Cindy. Cindy, for one of the few times in her life, was in tears. When she spoke, she spoke straight from the heart.

"Well, this is it. After years of fighting and conflict, here we are. Jimmy's in a casket, and I'm here, talking at his funeral. It's surprising what we take for granted. We think were invincible, but when we least expect it, death comes and takes us away; away from our friends, away from our families. Once, I thought of Jimmy as an egotistical, stuck-up, self-centered jerk, but as time went on, my opinion of him changed. Now I think of him as a loving, caring, light-hearted person. I once hated him, and now that he's in that casket, I can finally admit to myself, as well as to all of you, that I love him. Jimmy, I love you, and I'll miss you."

Cindy walked away, crying. The funeral director stepped up to the podium.

"If that is everybody, please get in your vehicles and follow me to Jimmy's burial spot. There, we will say one final prayer."

With that, the group went to the burial grounds. They said one final prayer, went to the proceeding lunch-in, and went home, where they divided Jimmy's possessions according to his will. It was truly the saddest day of their lives.

* * *

This might be the last chapter of the story. I will do a sequal. Which idea do you like better. A attack by the league of villans with jimmy not being able to save them, or how life in retroville would be without jimmy. Review and tell me which idea is better. 


End file.
